


succubus doppio tried to powerbottom

by Disruptiva



Series: succubus doppio [1]
Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, Vento Aureo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, doppio is a sucubu, sucubu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disruptiva/pseuds/Disruptiva
Summary: Succubu doppio is on a difficult mission, and hes determined to achieve it.
Relationships: Vinegar Doppio & Risotto Nero, Vinegar Doppio/Risotto Nero
Series: succubus doppio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	succubus doppio tried to powerbottom

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic and im extremely embarassed about it, but theres not so many material about this ship so...  
> as english is not my native language i got a lot of help from RisottosKitten (latasecco in twiter) thank you so much!!  
> and this is my au  
> https://twitter.com/Disruptiva79/status/1161469175585488897?s=20

Risotto was tied up from his arms to the bed. He was in his underwear wondering how the fuck this happened.  
It probably happened while he was asleep? Maybe Doppio used his Succubu powers to make him sleep deeply.

\- Today I will do it! Prepare yourself human! - Doppio told, proud of himself.  
  
The tiny demon was really funny, he thought. Risotto was laughing internally but remained serious on the outside as always. His poker face made Doppio feel insecure. He could tell because the Succubu was really expressive with his tail.  
\- Ok fine, do it. - said Nero in a mockingly manner.  
  
Doppio was startled by that.  
\- Ah...ok then...- he started trembling.  
That was the reason why Risotto didn’t have sex with the guy yet. Yes, he’s really cute and sexy but his virgin like attitude made Risotto doubt everything. It’s like he was taking advantage of his clumsy personality.  
"He will probably regret this." Risotto thought but the Succubu put himself between the muscular man's legs and looked at his bulge with interest.  
He started massaging it with shaky hands but looked at it with determined eyes. Risotto couldn’t resist a natural reaction and his dick became erect in no time. Doppio was blushing hard at this and felt a little proud of himself.  
The small Succubu gazed at Neros face. His hazel eyes were huge and looking pleadingly up at him like he was asking for permission while his hands were slowly taking his boxers off.  
Risotto's cock jumped out violently. It was pierced, huge, red and pulsating.  
Doppio looked nervously at it like it was the first cock he had ever seen beside his own. The size didn’t help either and made the small demon feel even more anxious.  
The Succubu put his tiny hands on Nero's huge member while he thought of what to do next. He looked desperately at Risottos face for help. The tall man only sighed softly. Doppio's hands started to jerk him off. The horned boy looked up at him with curiosity. It’s almost like he was getting some sort of entertainment out of it but someone was not happy at all. Risotto was getting pissed off at him.  
\- Won’t you suck it? -  
The pink haired demon shivered at Risotto's deep and demanding voice. It made him stop concentrating on moving his hands out of intimidation. He blushed so much at the thought.  
The Succubu looked at Risottos face the whole time while his mouth was slowly approaching the head of his cock, never breaking eye contact. Those shy hazel eyes were really turning Nero on. There was precum starting to leak out of his cock already. He was waiting impatiently for the contact of Doppio's glistening pink mouth. It seemed to be so soft and wet.  
Doppio stopped just centimetres before his cock and broke eye contact with Risotto. He stared at the red head of his cock which now was oozing out precum. The Succubu took his tongue out and licked at the tip shyly. He proceeded to give shorts licks all over the head like it was some kind of candy.  
Doppio had his own rhythm after all, Risotto thought. And the tiny licks didn’t feel that bad but it wasn’t enough.. Risotto started moving his hips a little, trying to send him a message. Doppio looked a little embarrassed at him, almost like he was begging him for patience. Nero surrendered. This will be torture, slow torture... but he will endure it.  
After the boy licked up all the precum, he swallowed and savored the flavour of it. He then started sucking at the head and licked the slit afterwards.  
Risotto moaned for real now. Doppio immediately fell in love with that deep and bass heavy sound. Now his body felt hot. His hands started jerking off the length of Risotto's cock while his mouth sucked at the tip.  
Doppio didn’t notice it but he was moaning while he sucked Nero off and he wanted more of his delicious cock. He started taking in all he could into his small mouth.  
He was only halfway down Risottos dick when he was out of air. He took Nero's cock out of his mouth and gasped for air. Risotto really liked his effort but he wasn’t impressed at all.

\- C’mon, that's all you got? - he was teasing but instantly regretted it after the look Doppio gave him. He was frustrated and angry but also looked like he was about to cry. He probably was doing the best he could. Risotto felt like he wanted to kiss him, apologize to him and spoil him. Nero wanted to give the Succubu everything he desired. He felt a little guilty.  
Frustrated with the situation and wanting to please Risotto despite being angry, Doppio took all he could of Risotto's big throbbing member into his mouth and then finally reached the base of it. It was too much. Risotto could even notice a bulge in his throat and the pink haired demon couldn’t breathe. Doppio was moaning loudly and the vibrations of his voice felt too good on his dick.  
  
It was such an intense feeling of pleasure so naturally Risotto groaned with his deep voice.  
Doppio took Nero's cock out of his mouth. He was moaning and breathing heavily while a few tears fell down his cheeks. A lot of saliva was dripping down from his mouth and his chin.  
He took a little break that lasted a couple of seconds and then deepthroated all of Risottos pulsating member down to the base again. Doppio started hardly bobbing his head up and down while holding one hand at the base of Nero's dick.  
The precum and his saliva were making a total mess.  
Doppio was drowning in pleasure now. He didn’t know why but sucking that massive dick and not being able to breathe, really made him feel good. His own dick was so hard and he could feel how precum was leaking out more and more. He wanted to touch himself but also didn’t want to take his hands off Risottos dick.  
He didn’t notice that he was constantly moaning really loudly while having Nero's dick stuffed down his throat.  
His cock became even harder.  
Maybe it was his Succubus’ instinct but he knew that Risotto would cum if he kept going like that. And he wanted it, his hot sticky cum going down his throat. But not yet. His tail was twitching in anticipation.  
Suddenly he stopped. The horned demon was drooling and looked at Risotto with teary eyes and an exhausted expression. Risotto loved the face Doppio was making. If his hands weren’t tied up, he instantly would fuck the Succubus’ mouth violently. It’s not like he couldn’t free himself whenever he liked anyway. He was thinking about it and was about to do it but something interrupted him.  
Doppio stood up and slowly started to take his thong off. His movements were smooth and sensual but his expression still was shy.  
Doppio's small dick was fully erect, dripping with precum. He was trembling again but he really wanted Nero's cock up his ass.  
Risotto was really turned on by Doppio's display of shyness and sexiness, all at the same time. Something that seemed only Doppio could do right.  
The Succubu positioned himself between the much taller man's hips. Nero's cock was twitching in excitement and even harder than before. He was waiting impatiently for the pleasure that was about to come.  
The look that the Succubu gave him made him feel ecstatic. Doppio touched his hole a little which already was lubricated and slightly expanded. He is a Succubu after all. And Succubu lubricant was the best in the world.

Doppio couldn't think of anything else. He wanted that huge cock inside him more than anything. He bit his lips at the mere thought of it. He softly grabbed Risotto's dick and guided it to his entrance. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were fixated on Nero's face, which was a little flushed and had an intense look of hunger in his eyes, kind of intimidating but just as pretty black and red eyes can be, which extremely turned the small demon on.  
The tip of Risotto's cock was almost in Doppio's entrance but then slipped out. Once, twice and thrice. Maybe it was too slippery? Or not prepared enough? Doppio was struggling hard. He was so impatient that he wanted to cry out of frustration. He was so close to having it inside him... only a little more.  
Nero was furious. He held himself back for far too long. He broke the weak rope that kept his hands tied up and grabbed Doppio's thighs violently. The small Succubu moaned in surprise as he felt Nero's strong, big hands grabbing his soft, lightly freckled skin. Risotto's fingers were now stretching him and spread Doppio's asscheeks and positioned his cock in a perfect angle.  
Without a warning he moved his hips upward as hard as he could, penetrating the smaller one's hole. His dick went deep inside and up to the base in one swift motion. Doppio screamed loudly. He felt like he was dying and ripping apart but actually he was cumming. All of his cum splattered onto Risotto's chest. Every single piercing on Nero's dick rubbed against the demon's inner walls.  
His eyes were half open, looking at the ceiling while his mouth was hanging open and showing his cute sharp canines. His tongue hung out and he was drooling like crazy. Still riding out his intense orgasm, his hands naturally moved to Nero's broad chest to find something to hold onto. Doppio's whole body was twitching, making Risotto's cock feel even better than before.  
Risotto sighed softly and processed the pleasure he was feeling from how tight Doppio's tiny, twitching hole was. The fact that he came just by putting his cock inside made him feel like the most powerful man in the world. The Succubu had such a sensitive and lewd body.  
Doppio grabbed Risotto's massive pecs and breathed very heavily. He didn’t want to move because he already felt too good from just that big cock inside him. But that wasn’t Nero's plan.  
Risotto's hands which were positioned on the Succubus’ ass were moving him up with ease, sliding half of his dick out and then slammed him back down to thrust even harder into him.  
Doppio couldn’t think anymore. He already was screaming and moaning so loudly, trying to adjust to the harsh movements but after a bit of time passed he was matching Risottos.  
Right as Risotto noticed that the Succubu matched his rhythm he moved his hands to Doppio's chest. He lift his tiny shirt up, exposing the Succubus’ pierced, tiny rosy nipples and started massaging them. He then pinched them hard.  
Doppio screamed because of the overstimulation. His nipples were especially sensitive after he got the piercings in there. He lost his balance and dropped onto Risotto's big chest again. Doppio was completely out of it. His tail was limply swinging around. He was sweating and drooling and his beautiful now glassy, hazel eyes were filled with tears once again.  
Nero put his big hands on the Succubus’ small but plump butt once more, guiding the thrusts of his cock into the horned demon's abused hole.  
Doppio looked at him weakly. He was too worn out to speak and so he was just moaning and babbling inaudible words. - Mmh...k-kiss...me...ah...please...- Those were the only words Risotto could understand and so he did. They met midway and their lips clashed together in open mouthed kisses. The taller man’s pierced tongue was intruding and exploring the smaller one's mouth as he moaned. Doppio's arms surrounded Nero's broad shoulders and hugged him as strongly as he could in his state of ecstasy.  
The sloppy but passionate kiss felt too good and the Succubus’ saliva tasted so sweet. Risotto thought he could cum already with that sweet kiss and the muffled sounds Doppio was making.  
Doppio's entrance was tightening even more on his cock so Risotto assumed that the kiss felt good for him too.  
Their mouths separated slowly. Both their tongues were hanging out and a string of saliva was still connecting them.  
The pink haired demon was half moaning, screaming and babbling again. From what Risotto could understand between those incomprehensible words, that the Succubus was about to cum again. Obviously Nero started to thrust even faster and violently until he came and filled him up with his thick white cum.  
Doppio came at the same time between their chests, leaving them painted white and all warm and sticky. Risottos semen still gushed deep inside the Succubu. The thick, hot liquid felt so good, it was almost burning inside him.  
Doppio felt like he was about to pass out and fall into Risotto's neck but Risotto took his still half hard cock out of the horned Succubus’ overstimulated and abused hole.  
Doppio let out a sad whine. He wanted the big warm cock inside him a little longer. Nero’s cum started flowing out of the Succubus’ entrance, leaving Doppio's ass and legs all sticky. The pink haired Succubu didn’t feel the necessity to clean himself up. He liked the sweating, the saliva and sticky cum in and on his body but Risotto started to feel uncomfortable.  
\- I’m gonna take a shower...- Risotto said while trying to get Doppio off of him and onto the other side of the bed. Doppio whined again and his tail swayed nervously from side to side.  
\- Noo… let’s stay like this please…?- The much smaller one hugged Risotto tightly and looked at him pleadingly with his big teary eyes.  
\- Fine...- Nero said as he accepted his fate of sleeping all sticky together with Doppio in his arms.


End file.
